


Tiny Fictions

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For tiny fic headcanon - Mulder buys Scully flowers for no reason, just because he saw them and they reminded him of her. But early season - pre established msr





	1. Irises

He’s always loved flag irises. His mother grew them. Soft blue petals falling open to reveal a depth of intense purple, then streaked with yellow. The more you looked, the more you learned. Upright. Proudly beautiful. 

Scully smiled as she dipped her nose into the bunch, wrapped in a brown paper. Understated. 

“Thank you, Mulder.” A blush of surprise bloomed. “What brought this on?”

“Sometimes you don’t need a reason,” he said, sitting at his desk and enjoying the view.


	2. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Mulder loves watching Scully eat a burger.

It’s more about the ritual than the meal. He would never correct her. She thinks he loves the tackiness of this diner, the tight-shirted waitress, the jukebox playing Elvis.

They only serve burgers. She always rolls her eyes when he asks to go to Dina’s. He always promises to shout her. She always chooses the chicken burger without cheese. And she always steals his fries.

In the stark light, her hair is copper-bright, eyes iris-blue, smile just on the rare side. And he always takes his time to finish.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present-day msr remembering/recreating their laughter in the rain from all those years ago

The woman across the street is giggling as the rain pelts. She rushes across the park to the coat of a young man, wrapped immediately. They laugh as loudly as the rain. Mulder looks at Scully. He opens the door and gets out. She follows. Clouds of breath between them, she jumps up and down, grinning.   
“This is crazy, Mulder!”  
He holds both hands in his, joining her dance. “And you’re still here.”


	4. Melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic: Mulder seeing Scully in a formal gown for the first time

She turns to the light and it catches the tiny crystals in her choker and earrings. Heart-shaped. Gleaming. Her collar bones are gauzy in shadow, a promise of cleavage filtered by the mood of the room. Her dress is silver-blue, shimmering, ethereal. She floats toward him and he thinks of champagne and ice sculptures and cold Christmas evenings. But when she smiles at him, and takes his hand to dance, he melts.


	5. Plan 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Scully cuddling with Mulder watching Plan 9 From Outer Space for the first time and his 50th time.

She snuffles out a laugh. “Flying saucers. Vampire women. Government cover-ups. Zombie soldiers. Fighting to save the universe. I really don’t know why this movie appeals to you, Mulder.”

Her hair tickles his jaw as she leans her head against his shoulder. His fingers trace the satin band around the arm of her tee-shirt. “You’re funny, Scully.”

The credits roll. He sighs as she sinks further back.

“But really, fifty times? I’m not sure I could watch something that many times and still enjoy it.” He pushes her away and she lets out a surprised cry. “What are you doing, Mulder?”

He lifts the his tee-shirt off, then unbuckles his belt. Standing up, he opens his fly and lets his jeans drop. 

She licks her lips. “No, really. What are you doing?” 

Her voice has dropped to that breathy tone he loves. His cock tingles and he hooks his thumbs inside his boxers, slipping them down. Stepping out of them, he stands in front of her. She rakes her gaze from his toes to his lips and back down and he smiles. As she stands, she’s already taking off her tee. 

“I think I’ve demonstrated my point quite succinctly, Scully.”


	6. How 'bout those Knicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Scully secretly learns all about basketball and the Knicks to one day impress Mulder

He moves the ball and she sits on the familiar couch. “Watching the game, Mulder?” 

It’s a dumb question. Of course, he’s watching the game. He doesn’t even give her an answer, just hands her a beer and sinks down next to her. 

“I don’t need to tell you that the Knicks are only the second team in NBA history to win a playoff series as the number 8 seed, Mulder. But Larry Johnson’s knee injury is proving costly with his limited finals appearances.” 

His expression, when he turns to her is priceless. His lips pop off the beer bottle, his eyebrows rise, a small grin plays at his mouth. She matches him smile for smile.

Just as the game is about to start he disappears, returning from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. “It’s the summer solstice in the last year of the century. We’ve had two close games so far. Dana Scully is sitting next to me talking basketball. If these portentous signs aren’t reason enough to open this vintage Dom Perignon, I don’t know what would would be.”

She chinks her glass against his and sips. “To the win,” she says.

“To the future, Scully” he replies. “Something big’s coming our way.”


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny fic headcanon (because I like this game!) Scully likes playing word games on long road trips.

The road ahead is flat and straight. The sky meets the edges, grey leading to grey. She leans her head on the window and lets the vibration shake her through her body. Mulder has his shirt sleeves rolled up and his sunglasses on, even though any brightness was left behind at the state border.

“I’ll give you three consonants and thirty seconds and you have to come up with as many words as you can containing those letters, in order. And the first letter of the word has to be the first letter of the set. Ready?”

Mulder gives her a sideways grin and even under his glasses she knows exactly the look in his eyes. “Always, Scully.”

“Your letters are P, N, L. Go!”

“Pencil, passionately, personable, phantasmagorical, perennially, pointedly, pertinaciously, profanely, plaintively, pulchritudinal…”

“Ten seconds, Mulder, and your lifestory in Ps is quite…painful.”

He takes off his glasses and looks at her, enunciating each word slowly. “Pleasingly, pornographically, pantless.”

She giggles. “I don’t know why I expect anything different from you.”

“Your turn, Scully. I give you F, C and K.”

She indulges him with a grin. “Fickle, freckled, flashback, flackjacket, finnickiest, factchecking, firecracker…” 

“Ten seconds, Scully. Got any more?”

“Fuckbuddy?”

He grips her knee. “You’re so much more than that.”


	8. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Scully secretly enjoys seeing Mulder’s awkward displeasure at getting hit on by someone else

“Double shot, capuccino, extra foam for Bob.” Mulder nods and reaches out for his order. The barista holds onto the cup for a second longer than expected and smiles. 

Mulder nods again. “Thank you.”

“James,” the barista adds. “My name is James, Bob.”

Scully lifts the newspaper higher, to hide her grin. Mulder sits and taps the lid of his coffee. His foot jigs up and down under the table. 

She reaches under and stills it. “I think James would be the sort who’d love to listen to you explaining Fox for the millionth time.”


	9. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder dares Scully to sing her favorite guilty pleasure song at karaoke.

She’s had too much red wine. In the bathroom mirror it’s bleeding out of her lips and her hair is a wild frizz around her face. She blowdries her armpits as a gaggle of young women flock in. They smirk at her and she tries in vain to flatten the greys that curl over her ears. Fuck, she’s drunk. Fuck, she’s old. 

Mulder is lounging on a couch in the corner of the club. He’s nursing a shot glass and his long legs are stretched out in those tight jeans she bought him recently. He’s still a damned good-looking man. 

“You should have a turn at the karaoke, Scully.” He’s drawling, grinning. “You could sing Joy to the World.”

“Fuck off, Mulder. I’ve had too much to drink but I’m not that far gone.”

He whispers to her, “if you sing something, I will take you to the bathrooms, lift you up on the sinks and go down on you until you scream ‘Jeremiah was a bullfrog’ at full volume.”

She bursts out laughing against his neck, but there’s that mischievious look in his eyes and she knows she’s gonna do it.

The dude at the bar gives her the mic and she chooses her song. She breathes through the opening bars and finds Mulder, leg crossed over his knee, tapping his toe.

She takes a deep gulp of air and begins. “We were both young, when I first saw you…”


	10. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Mulder calling Scully on the phone one morning to ask her what color was her suit so that his tie would match.

All his ties are hanging in the closet. Not really colour-coordinated, more like an explosion of shades and patterns, serious and novelty. He fingers UFOs, paisley, aliens, polka-dots, fat stripes, thin stripes, sausage dogs, triangles, infinity symbols, palm trees and stop signs. He sees the blacks and the greys, and he knows he has blues and reds and greens (Frohike sewed labels inside to describe each hue). The phone is crooked between his neck and shoulder.

“Umm…my new one today, Mulder. Why do you ask?”

His memory flicks through her clothing choices, rifling through her recent purchases like a rolodex. Double-breasted fitted hip-length jacket, small covered buttons, skirt sits at the knee. “See you there. I might be late.”

“Mul-.”

There’s a quaint bell over the door alerting Max to his arrival. The man wears starched collars, sheen suit jackets and a tape measure around his shoulders. His moustache is sheen and starched too. “Mr Hale. You shouldn’t have.”

Mulder smiles and hands the tailor the single stem rose. “This is a blue moon rose.”

“It’s heavenly,” Max says, sniffing the flower. “It must be love.”

You don’t know the half of it. “How would one describe that colour? If one were to want to purchase, say, a tie to match.”

The old man nods and lays the rose on the counter, disappearing behind the floor-to-ceiling wall-shelf. When he returns there’s a silk tie draped over his forearm. “Lilac, Mr Hale. The colour is lilac. And it will sit nicely against that pale grey shirt you bought the other day and you can wear either your navy or black suit.”

Scully has bought coffee and bagels. She doesn’t say anything when he sits down, but she picks imaginary lint from the sleeve of her jacket for an overly long time before sipping from her cup.


	11. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully would talk to Queequeg and tell him how much she loves and worries about Mulder

“He doesn’t think sometimes. Just acts on instinct. Rushes in, running in circles. And when it gets too much, he flops down, spent.” She massages the soap into Queequeg’s fur. 

“It’s like he follows his nose, you know? Sniffs out a lead, digs away at a case, chews things over, won’t let them go.” She picks the dog out of the water and grabs a towel. 

“And you know the worst thing? I’m the one who’s always following behind, pulling him back, ordering him to stop, to wait.” 

The dog whimpers. “And then he snaps at me, barks out his orders. And I have to remind him that I’m a part of the team too, that we work better together.” 

Snuggled on her lap, Queequeg lays his head between his feet and Scully strokes his back. “He is loyal though. Faithful in his beliefs, always ready to defend you if needs be. He’s my best friend, Queequeg. And when he crawls out of the doghouse, he has these beautiful puppy-dog eyes and you can’t help but tell him he’s a good boy, really.”


	12. Receipts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC for your tiny fic: cancer arc, scully finds the receipt for the flowers mulder brought her in the hospital (but claimed to steal). bonus points if they were like $100

His jacket is slung over the back of the chair and when she walks past to check a file, it slips to the floor. The small square of paper is hanging out of the breast pocket and she puts it on the desk as she wraps the jacket around the back of the chair. It’s a receipt. 

Promises and Hope Artisan Floristry

9 February 1997  
For the purchase of:  
1 x mixed bouquet  
1 x premium gift card  
$119 paid in cash

She tucks it back into his pocket just as he returns.

“Skinner wants to see us. Are you up to this?”

“I’m fine, Mulder,” she says, handing him the jacket. He stops in front of her, closing the gap.

“Because from now on, Dana, whatever happens” he says, cupping her face and blinking slowly, “I need you to be honest with me.”

She thinks about that gift card all the way to Allentown.


	13. Sweets for my Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that mulder describes scully as cute and adorable to third parties

The coffee place next to the hospital sells the best pastries. Greek sweets made with love by Maria. Mulder selects two kourabiedes and a small square of baklava.

“This for you Mr?” Maria says, patting her stomach. “They will fill your belly. You take with strong best coffee and your lovely lady-wife.”

He smiles. “Actually, they’re for my lovely…partner,” he says. “She’s a doctor, at the hospital. She works long hours, looking after sick children.”

“I know,” Maria says. “She’s doing the work of the Lord.” She hands him an extra bag of biscuits. “I see her with you and sometimes during the day. She looks tired some days.”

“Yes,” he says, sniffing the inside of the bag. “The sugar hit will help.”

“Maria’s sweets will make rosy cheeks,” she says. 

He can think of other ways to make Scully’s cheeks pink, but he can’t share that with Maria. “My lady…partner certainly looks…um…cute when she blushes,” he says. 

Maria taps her nose and winks. “Any husband who knows how to make his lady-wife blush is a good husband.”


	14. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Scully can't sing to save her life, but hell she can dance like no other!

As a child, she was made to partner with Bill at her father’s Navy dances, and she learned pretty early on how to make her brother look like a stiff fool, guiding her around the floor with his upright back and giant feet while she whirled and shimmied and enjoyed the laughter of the adults. 

Now, with Mulder holding her hand out at shoulder height, and his warm palm on her waist, she wanted to glide and turn to his rhythm, hip to hip, toe to toe. The music filtered through her mind and body and she found herself closing the formal gap between them. His chin dropped to her head and she felt his chest deflate as he let out a sigh. She hummed against him.

He dipped his mouth to her ear. “Please tell me you’re not going to sing, Scully.”

She giggled. “I have history of showing people up on the dancefloor, Mulder. You’d better just spin me round enough so that I’m too dizzy to do anything other than kiss you.”

The chorus roused and he turned her, holding her arm about her head. When she span twice, he pulled her tight. She leaned up, letting his warm mouth cover hers.


End file.
